


So it's gonna be forever (Or it's gonna go down in flames)

by LoserLucas (planetsandstars)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Smut, michael and luke fuck each other to try to switch back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandstars/pseuds/LoserLucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t a joke!”</p>
<p>“No it’s not Luke, it’s annoying and frankly ridiculous . . .” Luke?</p>
<p>“I’m . . .” Michael springs off the bed and rushes to the bathroom. He knew something was off but still when he looks in the mirror and it’s not himself staring back at him but Luke he kind of freaks out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Michael wakes up one morning to find himself in Luke's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it's gonna be forever (Or it's gonna go down in flames)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for ages and I've finally written it.  
> I don't know what the smut is like I've not written a lot! (I hope it's at least decent)
> 
> Title taken from Blank Space by Taylor Swift

Michael wakes up with a start and for a moment he’s unsure what’s different this morning from every other morning until he realises. There’s someone lying next to him. That panics Michael a bit (a lot) because he doesn’t _remember_ going to bed with someone, fuck just _how_ drunk did he get last night?

 

Not drunk at all. He stayed up watching pointless TV with Calum before retreating back to his room at 3am to play dumb games on his phone.

 

Alone in his hotel room.

 

_On his own_.

 

How then is someone next to him? Michael’s stayed relatively still until now which is probably why he shocks the person next to him so much by shoving them in the arm.

 

“What the fuck was that for?” and Michael is half relieved half _more_ concerned because that’s _Ashton_ next to him. What. The. Fuck?

 

“Ashton?” Michael asks tentatively, just to be sure because he can’t think of one reason why Ashton would come crawling into his bed in the middle of the night and why he didn’t wake up.

 

“’Course it’s me you loser, why did you wake me up?” Ashton’s morning voice is certainly something.

 

“Um, because you’re in my bed?” Michael replies like it’s obvious.

 

“Um where else would I be?” Ashton sounds really confused.

 

“In your own bed?” Michael’s voice has risen slightly and somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks he sounds strange. Like, not himself.

 

“Are you trying to be funny? Because its not”

 

“This isn’t a joke!”

 

“No it’s not Luke, it’s annoying and frankly ridiculous . . .” _Luke?_

 

“I’m . . .” Michael springs off the bed and rushes to the bathroom. He knew something was off but still when he looks in the mirror and it’s _not himself_ staring back at him but Luke he kind of freaks out.

 

“Luke, what on earth has gotten into you this morning?” Ashton asks, going into the bathroom after hearing Luke squeal. Michael squeals again when Ashton enters the room because he is very, very naked and, although he’s seen it all before, never quite like _this_ and not at such close proximity.

 

“Luke, I’m actually really worried about you”

 

“Can you . . . put some clothes on” Michael wheezes out, this whole situation _terrifying_ because _somehow_ he is in Luke’s body. He has a right to be acting the way he is.

 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before” Ashton sounds kind of put out, “in fact I seem to remember you begging me to fuck you last night” if Michael weren’t so shocked about his situation he would have stored that information away to tease Luke about it later. As it is he just pulls a face and moves away from Ashton.

 

“You don’t understand, I . . .” how can he say it without sounding completely mad? Why is he bothered? This whole situation is weird as heck. “Okay, you have to believe me because this is going to sound really crazy but  . . . I’m not Luke”

 

Ashton folds his arms and stares at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not, I just woke up this wrong in Luke’s body and . . .”

 

“Who’re you saying you are then?” Ashton demands.

 

“Michael” Ashton scoffs.

 

“Good one Luke, knew it must’ve been one of the others in on it, great joke”

 

“It’s no joke!” Michael sounds desperate for Ashton to believe him.

 

“Of course it is” but Ashton sounds kind of unsure now. There’s sudden frantic knocking on the door and Ashton goes to answer it. It’s Michael and he immediately throws himself at Ashton.

 

“I don’t know what happened but I don’t like it”

 

***

 

It doesn’t take much convincing on Ashton’s part after that. It’s weird having Michael who is really Luke clung to his side while Luke who is really Michael sits a safe distance away, observing.

 

“You know, it’s kind of a bummer I had to swap bodies with _you_ Luke, I at least wanted Calum”

 

“Why? Aren’t I good enough?”

 

“Well if I was Calum I could try destroying things with me super muscles, as you I just kind of nearly fall to my death a lot and can’t fit anywhere”

 

“What are you saying?” Luke asks, leaning off Ashton to scrutinise his own body critically.

 

“Just that you're a giraffe” Michael replies and Luke leans back into Ashton’s side but kind of continues to stare at himself. It’s all kinds of crazy and he’s not sure he likes being able to see himself as everyone else does. His hair is a mess and Michael’s shoved on his least favourite jumper (he’s not even sure why he packed it, he suspects his mum did).

 

“I hate this, it’s too weird” Ashton says, kind of pushing Luke off him. Luke whines.

 

“Sorry, it’s just you’re Luke but you’re not. You’re _not_ Luke it doesn’t feel right”

 

“ _You_ think this is weird,” Michael says, “look at me, _I_ can look at me.”

 

“But it’s like, I’m looking at Luke but it’s you and you’re acting like yourself in Luke’s body and it doesn’t look right” Ashton says, rubbing a hand through his hair. Michael understands what he’s saying, Luke has scrunched himself up small like he always does when he’s uncomfortable and seeing _himself_ do it is wrong.

 

“What are we going to do about it?”

 

“No idea” Ashton says, “we obviously have to tell Calum but after that I have no clue”

 

***

 

It’s hard for Ashton. At regular intervals during the day he finds himself automatically reaching for Luke, to touch his hair or pull him into his side (because he can be _that_ clingy boyfriend) except at the last minute he has to stop himself because it’s _not_ Luke.

 

Michael notices when Ashton looks confused and tries to smile reassuringly but it’s hard for him as well. As much as he likes Luke he really wants to be himself again. Luke’s been ignoring Ashton ever since they had a bit of a tiff that morning.

 

“At least Calum will still cuddle with me” he’d shouted at Ashton before going to Calum’s room to take refuge. Neither of them have resurfaced all day and Michael senses Ashton’s getting agitated.

 

The whole thing really sucks and none of them can wait until it’s all back to normal.

 

***

 

They still have to do promo and stuff despite the fact that going to sleep did _absolutely nothing_ and maybe Michael screamed into his pillow in frustration when he woke up still as Luke. Consequently he’s been sat for way too long while he gets his hair done and he wonders how Luke hasn’t died yet from inhaling all the gunk they shove in his hair.

 

“Are we nearly finished?” he snaps.

 

“Impatient today are we?” is all he gets in response. Michael huffs and folds his arms in ultimate defiance. He feels like shit so can’t be blamed for his actions. He glances in the mirror and sees Luke’s walked into the room looking lost. He comes to stand by Michael’s side.

 

“You okay?” Luke nods and with one last puff of spray Michael’s done. He practically springs off the chair, pulling Luke with him as he leaves the room.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I can’t find Calum, Ashton still hates me, I just want a hug but I can’t hug you when you’re me. I can’t hug myself!”

 

“Hey, calm down, Ashton doesn’t _hate you_ , how can he? You’re his baby”

 

“Well he hasn’t spoken to me”

 

“He’s just not taking this very well”

 

“He’s not the one who’s changed! _You’re_ acting better than he is”

 

“I will admit he’s acting a little selfishly but I don’t think we can blame him too much”

 

“Do you think I should go talk to him?”

 

“Definitely”

 

***

 

“Ashton?” Luke knocks tentatively on his door, peering into the room and, on seeing Ashton on the bed, goes inside.

 

“What do you want?” Ashton asks not looking at him. Luke feels hurt but more angry. Like, does Ashton think he’s _enjoying_ this?

 

“Listen Ashton, I know this is hard but you’re not the only one it’s affected so if I’m honest I think I have more right to be upset than you. I think you’re acting like a bit of a twat and I think you should just stop ignoring me because it’s kinda shitty of you and it’s not helping either of us” Ashton looks up then, looks Luke over before reaching for him.

 

“Luke, I’m sorry, I’m the worst”

 

“No, you’re not” Luke says easily forgiving him, crossing to the bed and nestling himself in Ashton’s side because he hates fighting with Ashton more than anything. Ashton’s hand rests on Luke’s lower back but it’s not comfortable or comforting. It’s awkward at best. Luke pulls away.

 

“I don’t like this, why did it have to happen?”

 

“I have no idea,” Ashton says with a sigh looking relived Luke has moved. Luke doesn’t really blame him.

 

“Will I get back again”?

 

“Of course you fucking will” Ashton says determinately but Luke isn’t so sure.

 

***

 

“So, I think the question we all want to ask is how do you switch back?” Ashton looks between Luke and Michael and hopes they spring forwards with an answer, _the_ answer, because he’s not sure how much more of this he can take.

 

His heart leaps when Luke starts talking, “I have no idea”, and there goes the fall. He rumples his hair in frustration.

 

“Michael?” Michael shrugs.

 

“Great”

 

“Don’t blame us, _you_ haven’t come up with anything” Michael says, voice hard.

 

“I know, I’m sorry” Ashton sighs, “I shouldn’t be so angry . . . I just want things back to normal”

 

“We all want that” Luke says, staring almost longingly at his own body. He can’t cope with dye running onto his skin whenever he’s hot for much longer. He also just wants Ashton to hold him again without him feeling weird and uncomfortable and pushing him away a moment later. The rejection, however small, makes him feel terrible.

 

“Have either of you thought to ask Calum?” Michael asks and Ashton brightens immediately, jumps off the bed and goes to fetch Calum. Ashton ushers Calum into prime position at the head of the bed and they crowd around him hopefully.

 

“Well . . . I was thinking about it . . .”

 

“And?” Michael asks.

 

“Well, what if you two fuck each other?” there’s a brief pause until Luke lets out a weird strangled laughing choking sound.

 

“What?”

 

Calum shrugs. “It could work”

 

“No way!” Michael says as Luke looks to Ashton to access his reaction.

 

“I . . . you should try it” he eventually says.

 

“What?” Michael demands. Ashton looks calmly at him.

 

“What other options are there?”

 

“I can’t” Luke says, “that’s _really_ fucking weird”

 

“Yes it is!” Michael says.

 

“Once again, what other options are there?” Ashton asks looking between them.

 

“I . . . we . . . I could . . . I don’t know” Michael whines. “Anything but that”

 

“I think . . . I think we should maybe try it” Luke says after a pause.

 

“What?” Michael demands, quite angry, “are you stupid? I’m not going to fuck _myself_ ”

 

“I know it’s weird . . .”

 

“You can say that again”

 

“Fuck Michael, I _know_ , but no offence or anything, but I’d rather not be stuck as you for the rest of my life” Michael sighs.

 

“Neither do I”

 

“Are you going to do it then?” Calum asks.

 

“I guess” Michael shrugs and none of them move.

 

“So, who’s going to do what?” Calum asks when it’s clear that Ashton, usually the leader of them, can’t handle the situation and has gone quiet. Michael turns red.

 

“I don’t _know_ , Luke, you’ve done this before” it’s Luke’s turn to blush; he doesn’t feel entirely comfortable taking about this with Michael. Michael never really takes it seriously and is only interested in their sex life to the extent that he can tease Luke mercilessly about him being such a sub for Ashton. Luke turns to Ashton.

 

“Ash, come on, help, _please_ ” Ashton can’t stand hearing Luke’s words come out in Michael’s voice and it’s enough to kick him into action.

 

“Calum’s right, you need to decide who’s going to do what” Luke looks to Michael.

 

“Well, I’d rather _not_ have something shoved inside me if possible” he says. Luke nods because he understands.

 

Ashton looks over to him and touches his wrist.

 

“Are you okay with that?” Luke nods.

 

“Okay”

 

“Well, I’m not entirely too sure how this whole thing works so . . .” Michael looks to Ashton and Luke thinks Ashton looks a little red and flustered.

 

“Um, well . . . you can’t just plough in”

 

“Ew, don’t say plough” Calum interjects, face scrunched up.

 

“Sorry . . . um you can’t just go in . . .”

 

“No ploughing” Luke smirks at Calum who looks grossed out. Trying to lighten the overwhelmingly tense mood.

 

“Stop with the ploughing!”

 

“Yeah, shut up Luke, I’m nervous as fuck here” Michael says.

 

“So I am, I’m about to let you fuck me”

 

“Technically I’m fucking myself”

 

“Technically, I’m fucking you” Luke says.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Guys stop, this is serious. Now Michael, you don’t want to hurt Luke/yourself, do you?”

 

“No” Michael replies.

 

“Okay . . .”

*

 

It’s a while later, after Luke spent ages in the bathroom prepping himself because he felt weird and Michael’s body didn’t respond like his does and it was little awkward and odd and uncomfortable, that he’s back on the bed.

 

“We can’t just _go_ for it” Luke says. “I mean, if we’re going to do this we have to do it properly”

 

“Okay” Michael says slowly, lip caught between his teeth. Luke moves across the bed to sit in front of Michael.

 

There’s a part of Michael who’s ready to call the whole thing off, it’s too much, too bizarre, but there’s also a part of him which has always been just a tad curious so what better way to experiment now, when he’s not himself.

 

Luke leans forwards and when Michael doesn’t pull away kisses him. It’s slow and gentle until Michael gets a little more confident.

 

“See, not too bad right?”

 

“No, I guess not” Michael says. In truth it was great, just like kissing a girl. Luke resumes kissing Michael, taking control of the situation since he guesses Michael is too unsure to do so himself. His hands roam across Michael’s body and since it’s technically himself he knows all the right places to touch.

 

“Fuck” Michael breathes out and Luke smirks to himself.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Michael doesn’t reply, just pulls Luke closer and reconnects their lips. Luke takes that as a good thing. After a while he moves away and reaches to pull Michael’s shorts down. He knows he’s good at giving head, Ashton’s told him a thousand times, but he’s unsure whether he can do the same as Michael. He hopes so because he needs Michael to be as relaxed as possible to make this work.

 

Luke moves his hand over Michael's (his own) cock a few times just the way he knows he likes and Michael makes a few whimpery sounds so Luke knows he’s doing okay.

 

“I think you should close your eyes” Luke says and once Michael has done Luke takes him into his mouth.

 

“Fuck” Michael hisses. Luke thinks it pretty good the way he knows exactly what to do to make Michael feel good, highly useful actually.  He doesn’t think about the fact that he’s sucking his own cock, well he tries not to, but focuses on making Michael feel as good as possible.

 

“Stop” Michael manages to wheeze out a while later and Luke sits up, takes a look at how red-faced Michael is and smirks. He did well.

 

“Okay . . .” Luke says after Michael hasn’t moved. He gets into position and takes a breath. He can’t quite believe they’re about to do this. Luke getting onto his hands and knees only serves to make this all the more real for Michael and he’s hit with a wave of anxiety.

 

“I’m scared” he says, running his sweaty palms over the duvet.

 

“Don’t be” Calum says

 

“Great advice” Michael says, glaring at Calum.

 

“Guys, please” Ashton says, he looks as nervous as Michael, “right, you just have to go slow” Michael nods and shifts closer to Luke. “Shit, I can’t believe I’m about to fuck myself who’s not myself but . . .”

 

“Just fucking get on with it” Luke says, voice a little shaky.

 

“Alright, alright” Michael says but doesn’t move for a moment.

 

“Are you sure . . .?”

 

“Yes!” Ashton says. He’s gone pale and his hands are tapping against his knees. It’s weird, this whole thing. Far weirder than anything he could ever have imagined. Ever. Michael presses into Luke slowly, unsurely, and both their hearts are beating so, so fast.

 

“Shit” Luke breathes out once Michael’s fully inside. He tries to forget about the fact it’s _himself_ fucking him and tries to enjoy it. It feels weird having Michael’s (his own) cock inside him and he attributes this to it not being something Michael’s used to.

 

He hears Ashton saying something to Michael and he briefly touches his waist before moving. It’s different from Ashton fucking him, not only because it’s not Ashton, but also the fact that Michael’s body is different. Not that he isn’t enjoying it.

 

Michael isn’t as fluid as Ashton, his movements choppy and awkward, but he guesses he hasn’t had the practise. After a while Michael gets a semi-good rhythm going which has them both panting and letting out profanities.

 

“Oh” Luke breathes out when Michael hits his spot.

 

“What?” Michael sounds panicked,

 

“No, it was good. Do it again?”

 

“Do what?” Michael asks, fucking into Luke again and hitting him _just there_ again.

 

“Fuck, _that_ ” Michael's got a better rhythm going now and after a while Luke finds himself close. He guesses Michael is too with the way his rhythm’s gone all sloppy again and he’s fucking into Luke like there’s no tomorrow. Not that Luke minds at all. He’s pleasantly surprised to find Michaels’ body likes it rough. (Something he stores away to tease Michael about later.)

 

“I can’t believe this” Michael says between breaths. He can’t believe that he’s fucking himself as one of his best friends and that he’s _enjoying_ it. He half wishes he had offered to let Luke fuck him, just to see what it was like.

 

Luke comes first, the feeling of Michael inside him too much for Michael’s body’s first time to allow him to last any longer. Luke stays in position for Michael despite how tired he is; luckily Michael doesn’t take long.

 

“Shit, shit” Michael pants out as he flops back on the bed. He just had his first gay sex experience, with himself. His brain is about ready to explode from weirdness.

 

“Has anything happened?” Ashton demands. Michael really doesn’t want to have to tell him that nope, nothing’s changed.

 

“No” Luke says voice muffled from where his face is pressed into the pillow. “I’m still as red haired as ever” Ashton looks devastated and gets off the bed, he soon sits back down, unsure what to do with himself.

 

“I was it sure it would work, fucking sure” he mumbles to himself.

 

“So, how was it?’ Calum asks, a smirk on his face. Michael’s glad Calum’s enjoying himself at least.

 

“How was what?”

 

“Um the sex thing?” Calum shakes his head exasperated.

 

“Oh, you know . . . weird. Like everything. I’m going to punch something if I think of the word weird again. I’ve thought about it and said it way too much over the past few days”

 

“So, you don’t think you’d do it again?”

 

“What? Fuck myself? No Calum, I don’t quite think I would” Calum shrugs.

 

“Hey, I was only asking. It was an experience at least”

 

“A fucking weird one” Luke says, lifting his head.

 

“There we go with the weird again!” Michael says, frustrated, and he leaves the room. Luke just falls back onto the bed and wishes the whole thing would be over already.

***

 

Luke wakes up with a start and he’s aware of someone next to him, not touching him, but just there. He went to bed alone the night before, as Michael, does this mean . . .? Luke couldn’t have rushed to the bathroom faster. He puts the light on and looks in the mirror. The relief is so overwhelming his heart hurts. His own reflection, complete with flat morning hair, looks back at him. Luke wastes no time getting back into bed and waking Ashton up.

 

“Ash, Ash, please wake up” Ashton mumbles incoherently until he opens his eyes.

 

“What?” he manages to get out before Luke crashes his lips against Ashton’s.

 

“Ashton, it worked! I’m back” Ashton sits up, grasps Luke’s hands, peers at him sternly. “Are you being serious? Because fucking hell Michael if you’re not . . .”

 

“I am serious, completely” Luke kisses Ashton again, slipping his hands under his t-shirt.

 

“Shit . . .” Ashton pulls away, looks Luke over again. “It did work” Luke nods and smiles stupidly, so, so relieved to be back in his own body again. He kisses Ashton again until he pulls away laughing.

 

“Patience grasshopper”

 

“No” Luke whines, “I wasn’t with you for two days, I missed you” Ashton feels a wave of guilt wash over him and he hugs Luke impossibly tight.

 

“I’m sorry I was a twat”

 

“I forgive you . . . but you gotta do something to make up for it”

 

“Sure, anything” Ashton says seriously.

 

“You gotta fuck me _really_ well. Michael wasn’t a patch on you” Ashton smirks.

 

“That I can do” he kisses Luke, slowly at first, hands roaming a much skin as he can, before he pushes Luke down into the mattress, holding his wrists above his head and kissing him deeper, riling him up. Luke whines and fidgets.

 

“Ashton! I said fuck me not tease, I already waited like two days”

 

“Well then, a little longer won’t hurt you”

 

“Please” Luke’s resorted to begging already. He couldn’t care less.

 

“Hmm, do you think we should go see Calum and Michael first?” Ashton asks, getting up off the bed. “Tell them the good news”

 

“What? Don’t you dare, Ashton!” Ashton smirks down at Luke who’s sat up making grabby hands at him.

 

“It’d stop them barging in later” Luke pouts and huffs.

 

“I don’t want to” Ashton can’t help but laugh; Luke is way too adorable for his own good. Ashton gets back on the bed, lies next to Luke and pulls him into his chest, it’s been way too long and he’s overwhelmingly happy Luke is back.

 

“This isn’t what I wanted,” Luke grumbles but he’s already shifted to be more comfortable.

 

“You’re not complaining though are you?”

 

“No” getting thoroughly fucked can wait until later, for now Luke likes being back where he belongs, tucked up against Ashton.

 

“It’s good to be back,” Luke says and Ashton nearly snorts from how cliché that is but he can’t help be agree. “I only hope it doesn’t happen to you and Calum next”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it was okay!


End file.
